Everything Has Changed
by Nagisa Kitagawa
Summary: Yang Sehun tahu hanyalah sebuah nama, Yang Sehun tahu mereka hanya saling bertegur sapa, dan yang Sehun tahu.. semuanya telah berubah. KAIHUN. BL. RnR Please


**Everything Has Changed**

**Pair : KaiHun**

**Disclaimer : Gue disini cuman minjem ya, EXO tetep milik SM kok **

**Warning : cerita pasaran, Boys Love, alur kecepetan, EYD ngawur, Typo(s).**

**Terinspirasi dari lirik lagu yang dibawakan mbak(?) taylor swift feat mas(?) Ed Sheeran, single ini ngehits waktu jaman gue masih SMA. Dan entah kenapa gue kepengen buat ini jadi FF abal kaya gini #bow**

**Cerita ini asli milik gue, no plagiat, oke?**

**Kalau ada kesamaan itu murni kebetulan! Gue kalau mau mlagiat pasti gue kasih tulisan pake huruf gede milik siapa, so ini asli, masih ting-ting meski Ayu sekarang udah jadi janda *wakks***

**Udah segitu aja cuap cuapnya **

**HAPPY READING ^^**

_All I knew _

_This morning when I__woke,_

_Is I know something now (know something now)_

_I didn't before_

Sehun menyusuri koridor sekolah yang masih sepi, terang saja layar di smartphone putihnya menunjukkan pukul 6 pagi. Jam-jam dimana siswa siswi masih bergelung dengan selimut tebalnya. Ini hari rabu, dan di jam pertama Sehun mendapat kelas Fisika, yah sekolah mereka menggunakan sistem pindah kelas yang membuat beberapa siswa merasa jengkel, karena harus berpindah tempat setiap jamnya. Menghela nafas lega, Sehun segera mendudukan tubuhnya di bangku pojok belakang dekat jendela. Tempat yang strategis untuk tidur di saat pelajaran tengah berlangsung. Bukan, Sehun bukanlah siswa pemalas yang selalu mengabaikan pelajaran yang diberikan oleh gurunya. Hanya saja dia menyukai tempat duduk ini. Sebenarnya alasan mengapa _Namja_ putih ini menyukai bangku di pojok sini adalah karena teman yang akan menempati kursi disampingya, yeah.. Kim Jongin. _Namja_ dengan warna kulit eksotis tersebut berhasil merebut seluruh atensinya. Mereka bertemu saat menaiki Bus yang sama menuju sekolah. Saat itu Bus penuh, sehingga membuat Sehun terpaksa harus berdiri. Katakan Jongin bak pahlawan, memang benar. Dengan sikap gentlenya, dia berdiri sambil tersenyum dan menyuruh Sehun untuk duduk dibangkunya. Awal yang manis bukan? Tapi bukan itu yang membuat Sehun jatuh cinta, pertemuan kedualah yang membuat ia jatuh cinta. Senyuman Jongin untuk yang kedua kalinya yang membuat ia jatuh cinta.

_And all I've seen,_

_Since 18 hours ago_

_Is green eyes and freckles and your smile_

_In the back of my mind making me feel like_

**Graaakk**

Terdengar suara pintu yang digeser dengan kasar, beberapa siswa siswa mulai memasuki ruangan. Tepat saat itu juga, Jongin memasuki ruangannya dan segera melesat menuju bangku favoritnya.

"Hai, sepertinya kita sebangku lagi". Ucap Jongin tersenyum, lalu duduk di samping Namja pale skin tersebut.

"Ya, kebetulan sekali, eoh?". Balasnya lalu ikut menyunggingkan senyumnya.

_I just want to know you better_

_Know you better, know you better now_

_I just want to know you, know you, know you_

Meski mereka sebangku, tapi Sehun hanya mengenal Jongin sebatas nama dan saling bertegur sapa. Sebenarnya Sehun bingung harus memulai dari mana, salahkan debaran jantungnya yang selalu memompa dengan kencang saat dekat dengan Jongin. Sedangkan Jongin juga orangnya tidak banyak bicara, kecuali kau yang mengajaknya bicara.

**Teng-teng**

Suara bel menandakan telah selesainya pelajaran kelas Fisika, para siswa sibuk berhamburan keluar dan menempati kelas yang akan mereka ikuti selanjutnya.

"Jongin, aku duluan ya". Pamit Sehun kepada Jongin yang masih sibuk memasukkan buku pelajarannya.

"Ya, sampai ketemu lagi". Ujarnya.

_Cause all I know is we said hello_

_And your eyes look like coming home_

_All I know is a simple name_

_Everything has changed_

_All I know is you held the door_

_You'll be mine and I'll be yours_

_All I know since yesterday_

_Is everything has changed_

Sehun terduduk di kursi halte bus, matanya menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, dan tak mendapati satupun bus yang lewat. Lalu mendesah kecewa, lantaran ia akan pulang telat lagi.

"Aish, apa aku harus jalan kaki lagi?" Keluhnya.

Dari arah gerbang sekolahnya terlihat sebuah motor hitam dan berhenti tepat di depannya. Namja manis tersebut mengkerutkan dahinya bingung, apalagi ditambah dengan wajah seseorang tersebut yang tertutupi oleh helm dan kaca gelapnya. Bagaikan slow motion, seseorang tersebut membuka helmnya dan mengusak rambut hitam kelamnya.

"J-Jongin!". Serunya kaget.

"Kenapa kau belum pulang? Ayo kuantar". Ucapnya.

Sehun masih tergagap, sehingga ajakan Jongin untuk pulang bersama tidak di responnya. Hingga sebuah tarikan pada lengannya berhasil membuat kesadarannya kembali. Menatap Namja di hadapannya sejenak, lalu tersenyum mengiyakan.

_And all my walls,_

_Stood tall painted blue_

_And I'll take 'em down, take 'em down and_

_Open up the door for you_

Sejak kejadian kemarin, tepatnya saat Jongin mengantar Sehun pulang, mereka sekarang tidak hanya saling bertegur sapa, melainkan sudah berbincang layaknya sahabat lama. Jongin banyak membicarakan tentang sepak bola, PS, ataupun guru yang mengajar di kelas. Bahkan Jongin terkadang menceritakan sebuah lelucon yang sungguh, jika boleh jujur Sehun tidak mengerti bagian mana yang membuat _Namja_ tersebut terkekeh bahagia. Ia punya banyak sekali bahan untuk diperbincangkan. Seperti saat ini mereka tengah membicarakan jjanggu-anak anjing milik Jongin- yang katanya selalu bertingkah menggemaskan. Sehun hanya tersenyum menanggapi tingkah konyol Jongin yang mempraktekan tingkah anjingnya.

"Aku jadi ingin lihat anak anjingmu, Jongin-ah". Ucap Sehun tiba-tiba.

Jongin menghentikan ceritanya, lalu tersenyum dan menganggukan kepalanya.

"Jika kau mau, aku akan mengajakmu mengunjungi rumahku".

"Eeh?". Wajah sehun merona mendengar ajakan Jongin.

"Kau tak masuk kelas, sepertinya bel telah berbunyi. Baiklah aku duluan". Sambungnya. kemudian pergi meninggalkan Sehun di kantin.

Seperginya Jongin, Sehun masih mengatur nafasnya. Rasanya, seperti ada jutaan kupu-kupu yang keluar dari perutnya.

"Apa-apaan, dia?". Gumamnya lalu menundukan kepalanya dilipatan lengan. Tanpa memperdulikan bel yang sejak tadi berbunyi.

_And all I feel in my stomach is butterflies,_

_The beautiful kind_

_Making up for lost time_

_Taking flight making me feel like.._

Kadangkala Sehun merasa bingung dengan sikap baik Jongin kepadanya. Bukan karena apa, hanya saja Jongin terkenal baik kepada semua orang, itulah yang menyebabkan dia punya banyak teman. Entah itu _Namja_ maupun _Yeoja_. Dan Sehun tidak mau mengartikan lebih sikap baik Jongin terhadap dirinya.

_Apa Cuma aku yang merasakannya?_

Pertanyaan itu selalu menghantui Sehun. Mata sekelam langit malam yang mampu menghipnotisnya, kekehan tawa yang keluar dari bibir tebalnya, dan.. tangan hangatnya. Sehun masih bisa merasakan betapa hangatnya tangan seorang Kim Jongin. Senyum getir lagi-lagi tergambar jelas di wajah manisnya.

_kenapa Jongin susah sekali untuk aku gapai?_

Sehun menatap punggung tegak Jongin yang berjalan agak jauh darinya. Tangannya ia arahkan ke depan, seakan menggapai Jongin, lalu kembali ia turunkan saat Jongin menoleh ke belakang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kita bisa terlambat, Sehun-ah". Ujarnya.

"Ahh.. Nde". Jawabnya lalu berlari menghampiri Jongin.

_Come back and tell me why_

_I'm feeling like I've missed you all this time_

_And meet me there tonight_

_And let me know that it's not all in my mind_

Suatu kejutan bagi Oh Sehun, saat mengetahui Jongin bekerja sebagai penyanyi di cafe dekat apartemennya tinggal. Kaos hitam dan ditambah dengan kemeja biru langitnya membuat Jongin bersinar di atas panggung kecil sana. Cahaya yang agak meredup tak bisa meredupkan pesona seorang Kim Jongin. Suara tepukriuh penonton menjadi sambutan saat _Namja_ tan tersebut mulai memetik gitarnya. Suara berat Jongin menggema di cafe yang tidak terlalu luas tersebut, membuat penonton-terutama _Yeoja_-terkagum-kagum. Sedangkan Sehun memejamkan matanya menikmati suara Jongin. Everything has Changed, itulah judul yang dinyanyikan oleh Jongin malam ini. Entah mengapa lagu ini seperti mencerminkan dirinya, yang jatuh cinta pada pertemuan kedua dengan Jongin. Hanya bedanya disini, dua orang tersebut saling mencintai, sedangkan dirinya? Haaa.. memikirkannya saja sudah membuatnya tersenyum kecut.

_All I__know is we said hello_

_So dust off your highest hopes_

_All I know is pouring rain_

_And everything has changed_

Mata onyx Jongin menatap mata hazel Sehun dalam saat dia menyanyikan sebuah lirik "_And all my walls, Stood tall painted blue And I'll take 'em down, take 'em down and Open up the door for you", _membuat Sehun membeku akan apa maksud dari tatapan serta lirik yang tengah dinyanyikannya. Mata itu masih menatapnya, seolah olah lirik yang dibawanya tadi ditunjukkan kepadanya seorang. Lalu jongin tersenyum hangat, senyuman yang sama saat pertama kali mereka bertemu. Melihat senyuman Jongin, membuat hatinya menghangat.

.

.

.

Tepat saat lagunya selesai, Jongin meletakkan gitarnya lalu turun dari atas panggung dan menghampiri Sehun yang terduduk manis di meja nomor 9, meja yang memiliki view terbaik untuk melihat ke atas panggung sana. Jongin sengaja memang, agar Sehun bisa melihat penampilannya malam ini.

"Sehun". ucapnya dalam.

Sehun menelan salivanya gugup. Ugh, Jongin yang seperti ini, membuatnya ingin lari saja.

Merasa tidak mendapat respon, jongin mengulanginya lagi. "Sehun-ah~".

"I-iiya..". Keringat dingin mulai mengalir di pelipis Sehun.

"Sehun-ah, saat aku bertemu denganmu untuk yang kedua kalinya, saat itulah aku menyukaimu, ah bukan, maksudku mencintaimu, jadi-maksudku.. Sial, kenapa aku jadi gugup seperti ini?". ujarnya lalu menutup wajahnya dengan tangan kirinya seraya menunduk dalam.

"Nado".

Jongin membulatkan matanya, lalu perlahan menatap Sehun dengan tidak percaya.

"Nado?". Ulangnya.

Senyum tersenyum dan mengiyakan. Dan saat itulah dirinya dibawa kepelukan hangat Jongin. Tanpa memperdulikan banyak pasang mata yang memperhatikan mereka.

_All I know is a new found grace_

_All my days I'll know your face_

_All I know since yesterday is_

_Everything has changed_

"Uhmm.. jadi, sekarang kita pacaran?". Tanya Jongin meyakinkan. Sungguh, dia masih tidak percaya bahwa Sehun membalas cintanya.

"Mungkin". Jawab Sehun menggoda _Namja_ yang sedang menggandeng tangannya.

Jongin menghentikan langkahnya, lalu menarik tangan Sehun agar lebih mendekat padanya.

Cup~

Ciuman tiba-tiba dari Jongin membuat Sehun membeku. _Namja_ tersebut masih menempelkan bibir tebalnya diatas bibir Sehun, lalu melumatnya sebentar sebelum melepaskan ciumannya. Sehun mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Bahkan Sehun diam saja saat Jongin mengusap bibirnya dengan jempol tanganya.

"Bukan mungkin, tapi Iya!". Ucap Jongin lalu kembali menarik dagu Sehun dan mengajaknya untuk berciuman lagi, kali ini Sehun membalas ciuman Jongin dengan melingkarkan tangannya ke belakang lehernya. Tersenyum ditengah ciumannya, saat menyadari bahwa segalanya telah berubah, dia bukan hanya sekedar mengenal Jongin, tapi sekarang ia telah menjadi bagian dari hidup seorang Kim Jongin.

**END**

**Gimana? **

**Gue sih niatnya mau bikin Jongin POV ya, itupun kalau banyak yang minta + ada waktu buat nulisnya hehe *sial, kenapa gue jadi nge-PHP-in gini sih?* plis jangan tendang gue **

**Oiya, gue 95line, ada yang seumuran?**

**Akhir kata**

**Mind to review, baby? ^^**


End file.
